


Coniuge

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Coniuge [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mates, Turtlecest (TMNT), beta, omega - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: When a beta turned eighteen they became available to mate with, most would parade themselves around to get attention and then have alphas and betas, even omegas fight over them and the winner would have them as their mate. An old story consisting of short drabble chapters, originally posted on DA around 2013.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Coniuge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	1. Diciotto

**_Diciotto_ **

When a beta turned eighteen they became available to mate with, most would parade themselves around to get attention and then have alphas and betas, even omegas fight over them and the winner would have them as their mate. Michelangelo had turned eighteen the day just passed and his parents had dressed him in appropriate dress wear to get him noticed. 

Orange clothes, covering his lower half, back and front, with a few bits of cloth hanging down either side of his legs, but his upper body was exposed. He didn’t feel at all comfortable but his parents said it would mean he would get a mate much faster this way and they were desperate to show off their son. 

They said that even though he was all dressed up, he needn’t be as he had features that were rare to his kind, such as the freckles that painted his skin, the dimples and his bright blue eyes. His parents were right, not even five minutes in the street and he’d had several others come up to him and a fight was to be arranged for the right to become Michelangelo’s mate that very afternoon. 

He didn’t see why all this had to happen, he would much prefer to just choose his own mate, especially since he had eyes for one of the Alpha’s fighting for him. 

He just very much hoped that the turtle would win. 

He didn’t even know his name. 

He’d have to find that out. 

If he survived the fight this afternoon. 


	2. Rosso

**_Rosso_ **

Betas had life easy. They were raised from birth in privileged homes of either their biological parents or the people that had adopted them. They were well fed, housed, dressed and looked after, even after they turned eighteen. They were looked after up to the point where they had their mate and their mate would look after them. 

For Omegas, they had a very slim chance of mating, hence there were very few of them, and most of the time they’d just find a mate in another omega as they never won, or very rarely won the battles. 

For the Alpha’s, they were the ones who mainly fought over the betas and sometimes omegas and were raised to be the most attractive and the strongest. 

A certain Beta that Raphael, an Alpha, had his eyes on for some time had finally become eighteen and he was determined to have him for his mate. 

Unfortunately many others felt the same way as he did and it seemed like he had a lot of competition on his hands.

But it didn’t put him off, only encouraged him, if he could beat all of the others then it would just make him look even better to the orange clad Beta.


	3. Dodici

**_Dodici_ **

Twelve. 

Twelve turtles were going to fight over him.  _ Him. _

Ten Alpha’s, One Omega and One Beta. All fighting to be his mate, he hadn’t even met most of them, or he may have done but he didn’t know their names or remembered what they looked like. 

They were doing two fights today, to eliminate two turtles from the ‘competition’. Sometimes they were killed, somethings just hurt, or worse but alive, it just depended on what kind of turtle you were facing.

The first match was between a slim, small turtle, the Beta and a barely taller and bigger turtle, the Omega. The fight was over in a matter of minutes as the Omega had broken both of the other turtles legs and left him at that. 

The second match was between two Alpha’s, a tall but slim alpha and another Alpha who had been the one to catch Mikey’s eye, he was very large and had deep green skin, and the most amazing eyes, gold, he’d never seen a more attractive Alpha or even turtle for that matter. 

The Alpha must have caught him staring and threw a wink at him, making the Beta blush and avert his eyes, until the fight began anyway. Raphael, he came to find out that was his name, won, and Mikey had to stop himself from bursting out into applause and cheers. 

Now there were only ten left, but they still had four eliminating rounds to go which would take place tomorrow and the following day. On the fourth day it would be the second round where six would be knocked down to the final three. 

So that would mean he wouldn’t see Raphael in a few days. 

Unless he went and sought out Raphael.

Which he planned to do tonight. 


	4. Conversare

**_Conversare_ **

It was late at night, the streets were dark, but Mikey was standing under a light when a figure came up to him. 

“Hey.” The gruff voice said and Mikey tried not to make it obvious that he was extremely excited to meet up with the Alpha turtle. 

“Hello.” He replied and the turtle grinned. 

“You’re Michelangelo?”

“Yes and you’re Raphael.”

“Call me Raph.”

“Mikey.”

“...any reason ya asked to meet me here, at night?” Raph asked with a cocky grin. 

“I…” Mikey started and then realised that he didn’t actually have a reason. 

“Just wanted to see me then, yeah?” He smirked when Mikey blushed. 

“I saw you fighting today, you’re very good...you must fight a lot.”

“Nah, it’s my first time in the arena. And no, if that’s ya way of asking, I ain’t got any mates.”

“Then how…?”

“My father owns the dojo.”

“Oh, you’re a member of the Hamato family.” Mikey said with wide eyes and an open jaw. “You could have any mate you chose, you could have loads, but instead you go for me?” He asked and gasped when Raph walked closer to him, their plastrons touching. 

“There ain’t any like you.” he said and cupped Mikey’s chin and Mikey threw himself at Raphael, kissing him, kissing someone for the first time and being kissed back. 

It was an act that shouldn’t be permitted, between two turtles who were not mates. 

But at this moment in time, Mikey really didn’t care. 


	5. il secondo giorno

**_il secondo giorno_ **

The second day dragged on, even though there were only two fights, they lasted much longer than the fights the day previous and Mikey was itching to get out of there and see Raphael again. 

And now that he knew that Raphael was part of the Hamato family, he knew where to look for him, that was if he was allowed past the gates.

...He could always sneak in?

He knew it wasn’t legal, but it was worth it if he got to see Raphael again. 

Yes, he would sneak in to see the Alpha turtle tonight. 

As soon as it was dark, Mikey made his way to the Hamato estate. The gates were guarded, but the wall was easily climbable for a turtle as agile and athletic as he. 

On the other side of the wall it felt like he’d stepped into another country. There were cherry blossom trees, various other green and light coloured plants, ponds filled with koi fish and a cascade which led down into the largest of the ponds. 

What Mikey didn’t see, until it was too late, was a turtle, dressed in a flower-patterned lilac kimono knelt down by the largest of the ponds. 

“Who are you?” The turtle asked, startled as he stood up. 

“Please don’t call for anyone.” Mikey begged. 

“Who are you?” He repeated. “What are you doing here?” The turtle asked as he made his way over to Mikey. He was much taller than the orange clad turtle, but he must have been a Beta...but the Hamato clan was filled with Alpha’s….and Raphael had said he had no mates, was he lying?

“My name is Michelangelo…” he said and the other turtle smiled. 

“You’re the Beta that Raphael is fighting for?” 

“Yes, are you…?” Mikey said, not wanting to say what he was thinking out loud, but the other turtle’s eyes widened, obviously he knew what Mikey was trying to say. 

“Oh no, I’m Donatello, I’m Raphael’s brother’s mate.” 

“Oh, oh okay.” Mikey nodded.

“Did you come here to see Raphael?” And after Mikey nodded he continued. “You know that is very dangerous, and illegal, you’re not his mate...not yet anyway.”

“I know, I just...need to see him.” 

“Of course, come with me.” Donatello said, his hand open for Mikey to take, which he did and was led into the home and to Raphael’s chambers. 


	6. Notte

_**Notte** _

When Raphael opened the door to his room, the last thing he would have expected to see was his brother’s mate with Michelangelo, the Beta whom he was fighting for. 

“Mikey? Donnie?”

“He snuck in, to see you, I just directed him to your room.” Donnie explained. 

“Did you tell anyone he’s here?”

“No, of course not.”

“Will you tell Leo?”

“If he asks, I’ll have to.” Donnie said and Raph nodded.

“Thanks Don.” Raph said and the turtle soon left them alone and Raph pulled Mikey inside his chambers. “Ya really like me don’t ya?” The Alpha turtle smirked. 

“I…” Mikey began, but didn’t finish as Raph cupped his face in his large hands and kissed him, making Mikey moan into the kiss. 

“‘Cause I really like you too.” Raph admitted, slightly nervous. 

“I know I shouldn’t be sneaking around like this, and kissing you, but I really can’t help myself.” Mikey admitted and purred softly as Raph began stroking the smaller turtle’s cheeks. 

“Good.” Raph said and kissed him again. “But you better be leaving soon, if my father catches us, we’ll both be in shit.”

“Of course.” Mikey said, turning to leave. 

“And Mikey?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll meet you in the town centre tomorrow night at ten.” Raph said, knowing that he couldn’t go a day without seeing Mikey the same that Mikey couldn’t go a day without seeing Raph. 


	7. il terzo giorno

**_il terzo giorno_ **

The day went by a lot faster than the previous day, but that was probably because he knew he would be seeing Raphael later on that evening. 

It was quarter to ten when Mikey arrived in the town centre with a long orange scarf wrapped around his neck for the extra warmth, although still nothing on his upper half. He knew he was early, but he just couldn’t wait any longer.

It was after ten and Raph still hadn’t turned up and Mikey’s mind began to worry again, but that all disappeared when he felt someone approach behind him and familiar lips pressed against the back of his neck. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Sorry I’m late, my brother caught me on the way out.”

“What did you say?”

“I just said I was going out for a walk, but he knows where I’m actually going, Donnie told him.” 

“Why did he tell him?” Mikey frowned.

“They’re mates, they tell each other everything.”

“Why do you sound sad when you say that? Isn’t that a good thing?” He asked, confused. 

“It is, it’s just...they haven’t been...getting along like they used to, they’ve been mates a long time.”

“How long?”

“About six years now.”

“Six years, I thought Donatello was the same age as me, how old are you all?” Mikey asked, realising he really didn’t know much about the turtle he’d fallen in love with. 

“Donnie is twenty-four, Leo’s twenty-seven, I’m twenty-six.”

“Wow...you’re almost ten years older than me.”

“Does that bother you?” Raph asked, nervous. 

“No.” Mikey smiled and kissed along Raph’s jawline before meeting his lips. “What you said about them, not getting along...do you mean Leo’s gonna find another mate...if he doesn’t have one already?”

“It’s not really my place to say.”

“Sorry.”

“Come on, let’s go to the lake.” Raph said and held out his arm for Mikey to take, which he did, happily. 


	8. Rotto

**_Rotto_ **

“Donnie?” A voice behind the violet clad turtle said and he turned away from his space by the pond to see Raphael. 

“Oh, hey Raph.” He replied before turning back to look in the pond. 

“You’re spending a lot of time here, is everything okay?”

“Fine.” Donnie shrugged.

“Donnie.” Raph said, kneeling by his side. “You know you can talk to me.”

“I know.” Donnie sobbed. 

“What is it?”

“Leo’s looking for another mate.”

“What?” Raph asked in shock. “I know things were bad, but...I didn’t think…”

“They only got bad when Splinter started talking about children and how Leo had chosen me over all the females that had thrown themselves at him.”

“I thought Leo didn’t want kids.”

“I know, but Splinter says that after Leo, there will be no one to take over the estate, Leo suggested you, but after you began fighting for Mikey it just went back to him.” 

“So, Leo’s looking for a female mate...to have his kids?” Raph asked and Donnie nodded and began to cry. 

“I thought...I thought Leo might stand up for me, but...no, he does whatever his father says.”

“You know he loves you.” Raph tried to reason.

“Not like he used to.” 

“I’m sorry Don.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine, I can’t give Leo the children he needs.” 

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is.” Don said. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to spend my day as far away from Leo as I can before I have to see him tonight...if he’s even there, he hasn’t been in our chambers for a few nights…”

“I really am sorry Don, he shouldn’t be treatin’ ya like that.”

“Just promise me you won’t treat Mikey the same way as Leo is treating me.”

“I promise.”


	9. Abuso

**_Abuso_ **

When Leo arrived in their chambers, Donatello sat up on the bed and began to remove his kimono, only to be stopped by his mate. 

“Not tonight.” Leo said. 

“Okay...if you don’t mind I’ll sleep elsewhere tonight.” Donnie said as he began to walk towards the door.

“There’s nowhere else you can sleep, why won’t you sleep next to me?” 

“I can sleep outside like the pet I am, I don’t want to sleep next to someone who is disgusted by me.”

“You’re not a pet and I am not disgusted by you, Donnie-”

“You obviously are, you haven’t slept with me in weeks, just because you have another mate doesn’t mean you blow your other mate off.” 

“I’m only with her until she falls pregnant.”

“She’ll still be your mate.”

“But I won’t have to sleep with her after she gives birth to my children.”

“You’ve slept with her?”

“...Yes.” Leo admitted.

“And you’re just going to neglect her after? Like you’re doing to me!” 

“Donnie-”

“Maybe I should start looking for another mate.” He hissed and soon found Leo grabbing his wrist and pulling his back, the action caused Donnie’s wrist to twist and he cried out from the pain, startling Leo into letting him go. 

“Donnie?” He asked, panicked. 

“Don’t touch me!” Donnie screamed at Leo and began to cry, the pain and the fact that Leo had hurt him the cause of the tears. 

“Physician!” Leonardo called out. “We need a physician!” He said louder and left the room, not able to bear what he had done. 


	10. il quarto giorno

**_il quarto giorno_ **

On the fourth day, Raphael was fighting again, with the elimination rounds finished, the next rounds began to get to the final three. All three rounds were to be completed today.

The Omega went out first, then another Alpha and then Raphael won his match. 

At the end of the final match, Mikey went to meet up with Raphael to congratulate him on the match and maybe sneak in a few kisses when other eyes weren’t on them, but instead he bumped into Donatello. 

“Donnie? What are you doing here?” Mikey asked, confused. 

“I was watching the match.” He said and that was when Mikey caught sight of his bandaged wrist. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” Donnie said and tried to hide it with his kimono.

“Did Leonardo do that to you?” Mikey whispered and when Donnie nodded, Mikey enveloped him in a hug. 

“Mikey? Donnie?” Raph asked, walking up to them. “What’s wrong?”

“Leo, he...he hurt Donnie.”

“What?” Raph seethed. 

“Raph, no, don’t!” Donnie pleaded but he was ignored. Raph placed a firm kiss on Mikey’s lips, not caring who saw and then walked away from the Beta males, planning to confront his brother. 


	11. Confronto

**_Confronto_ **

“Where the fuck is he?” The loud question brought Leo out of his meditative state. 

“Raphael.” He said, loud enough to alert his brother of where he was and a second later his door was almost ripped open as his brother stormed in.

“What the fuck did you do to Donnie?”

“It was an accident.” Leo answered as he stood up, knowing what Raph was referring to. 

“Ya broke his fucking wrist.” 

“It was an accident.” Leo repeated sternly. 

“How can ya’ not realise how lucky ya’ are that ya’ got a mate like Donnie...ya’ just throw him away because dear old Dad wants ya’ ta have kids and Donnie can’t give ya’ any, ever heard of adoption?”

“I already have another mate.” 

“Ya disgust me.” Raph snarled.

“Plenty of people have more than one mate, in fact it is normal to have more than one.” Leo spat back. 

“Yeah, people that tire of their old mates.”

“I haven’t tired of Donnie.”

“Yeah, your reason is worse, ya bastard.”

“Raphael.”

“Maybe I should be Donnie’s mate.”

“You’re fighting for Mikey.” Leo almost growled. 

“Don’t mean I can’t have more than one mate, ya’ just said it was normal and I don’t think that Mikey or Donnie would mind.” Raph grinned and was soon shoved against a wall. 

“Don’t you dare go near Donnie.” he growled. 

“And why the fuck not?”

“He’s mine.”

“Ya ain’t exactly treating him like he is, or if ya even care for him.” Raph said and Leo scrunched his eyes closed and took a deep breath.

“I haven’t got another mate.”

“What?” Raphael asked, confused and Leo let him go so he could turn away from his brother to prevent him from seeing him cry. 

“I made her up...to stop father from going on about me having children, I spend most of my time walking around near the flowers so that I smell like I’ve been seeing a woman, so that everyone thinks I have.” He said before turning back around. “I just have to do this until...until father passes…” 

“...That could be years, Leo.” 

“I know!” Leo shouted. “But I will have to continue this way, if it means that I don’t have to find another mate, I don’t want another mate, I just want Donnie!”

“Father is gonna wanna meet'cha other mate at some point or wonder why there ain’t any kids...” 

“...I know.” Leo sighed. 

“Leo, you need to tell Donnie.” He said and hugged his brother. 

“I will.”


	12. il quinto giorno

**il quinto giorno**

Although Raph had told Leo to tell Donnie the truth and he said that he would...he still hadn’t, he was nervous and worried, and Raph could understand that, he would just have to hope that his brother would get over his nerves soon. 

It was the fifth day of the fighting for Mikey, and there were three remaining Alpha’s, Raphael included in the three.

With an odd number of turtles, it was difficult to decide who would face who to make it a fair fight. Before a decision could be made, Raphael volunteered to take on whichever of the other two first volunteered. A cocky Alpha, confident that he was going to win volunteered, but soon he was face down on the ground.

Then it was just Raph and the final Alpha. It started off looking positive for Raph but then the tables started to turn and Mikey began to panic, Raph needed to win. 

“Raph will win.” Donnie assured Mikey, suddenly appearing at his side. 

“I...I know, he’s just-”

“Trust me Mikey, he’ll win.” Donnie said and disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Mikey looked around to try and find Donnie, finally found him standing by the front row, right by where Raph and the other Alpha were fighting. 

It was obvious after a few minutes what Donnie was doing. He was flirting with the other Alpha, distracting him and it worked, it took Raph barely a minute to take him down.

Raphael had won the right to have Mikey as his mate. 

  
  



	13. Vincere

**_Vincere_ **

Mikey ran down into the fighting arena and threw his arms around Raphael and gave him a deep kiss, the crowd bursting out into cheers and applause at the display.

When the kiss ended, Mikey rested his head on Raph’s shoulder and saw the defeated Alpha walk over to Donnie, who’d also made his way into the fighting arena. 

“You’re very distracting.” The Alpha said to Donnie, his voice deep and low. 

“I’m sorry.” Donnie said, still flirting with him.

“Don’t be, I liked it.” He said and made Donnie gasp when the large turtle sniffed his neck and nuzzled him. “Mm, you have a mate.” He acknowledged, making Donnie blush. 

“Yes, but he has neglected me for another...a female.”

“So you are looking for another.”

“Maybe...” Donnie teased before he was suddenly dragged sidewards by Raphael. “Raph!”

“What the hell do ya think ya doing?”

“Just what Leo is doing! Now leave me alone.” Donnie said, struggling against the large turtle’s hold.

“I said I’d look out fer ya, and that’s what I’m doing, this guy’s trouble, do you know how many mates he has?”

“He pays more attention to me than Leo does.” Donnie hissed. 

“Leave him alone, I think he can make up his own mind.” The other Alpha growled.

“He’s my brother’s beta, now fuck off.” Raph spat and dragged Donnie away, stopping to link arms with Mikey as they made their way to the Hamato estate. 


	14. Verità

**_Verità_ **

Donnie was almost thrown through the front door of their home and was not very happy about it and neither was Leonardo who had been sat in the sitting room with his father. 

“Raphael, what are you doing?”

“Stopping Donnie from doing something stupid!” He yelled. 

“Raphael!” Their father shouted. “Lower your voice, do you really want to scare your new mate?” He asked, noticing the fourth turtle in the room and knowing who he was.

“Sorry father.” He said and hooked an arm around his new mates waist, bringing him close to him. “This is Michelangelo.”

“Hello Michelangelo, it is nice to meet you.” The head of the Hamato household smiled at the young turtle.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Mikey replied nervously.

“Now, Raphael.” He said, turning to his younger son. “What is the matter?”

“The matter is Leo’s been neglecting Donnie...and Donnie was out flirting with another Alpha after the fight.” 

“What?” Leonardo asked, surprised, looking over at his mate. 

“It’s not like you’re not doing it.” His mate hissed back and Leo had to refrain from growling at his mate.

“Enough!” Their father shouted over his arguing sons. “Leonardo, it is perfectly acceptable to have more than one mate, and if you do not wish for Donatello to seek another, may you please discuss it in private.”

“Of course father...Donatello, please come with me to our chambers.” Leo asked as he left the room, Donatello following behind, but keeping his distance.

The elder waited for them to leave before turning to the turtles dressed in red and orange. “Michelangelo, welcome to the family...Raphael, I trust that you will take good care of your mate?”

“Of course father.”

“Good.” He said and let the two leave, it was going to be a long night for the two of them. 


	15. Perdonami

**_Perdonami_ **

“So it’s okay for you to have another mate but not me?” Donnie asked as soon as the two were in their bedroom. Leo was still facing the closed door as Donnie spoke to him.

“I don’t have another mate.” Leo said slowly.

“Please don’t lie to me anymore.” Donnie begged and Leo slowly turned around, forcing himself to meet his mate’s eyes. 

“I promise you...I have no other mates, you are the only mate that I have and the only one I will ever want.” Leo admitted as he closed the distance between them. “I lied to everyone about having another mate so that father would stop talking about me having children.”

“Where...where do you go every day?” Donnie asked, still trying to process what Leo was telling him. 

“I go to the lakes...where the trees and flower bushes are that they use to make perfumes...it seemed to trick my father.”

“And me.” Donnie said, his throat tight, he’d had so much he wanted to yell at Leo but given what Leo’d told him, he was swallowing it down.

“I don’t deserve you Donatello...all this time staying by my side when you thought I was cheating…”

“Until today…”

“Would you have...would you…” Leo bite his tongue to keep the anger from rising. 

“No...I couldn’t have gone through with it.” Donnie admitted, feeling stupid and embarrassed for what he had done and for the danger he could have been putting himself into, some Alpha’s were extremely dangerous.

“Leo...I wish you would have just told me.” Donnie said, taking the other’s hands in his. “You barely spoke to me after the topic of children was brought up...I thought that if you’d changed your mind about having children you would have spoken to  _ me,  _ not just go and find a female to mate and have children with."

“I thought this was the easiest way…” Leo confessed. 

“You shouldn’t have a child just because it’s what’s expected or that’s what your father wants...but if you do want to...there are routes we can go down.”

“I know...I should have been honest with you from the start...and I will be honest with you now...I think I do want children, but I don’t want to have or raise children with someone other than you.”

“I want that too...and I want you to continue being one hundred percent honest with me.”

“Of course...does this mean that you forgive me?”

“I do…” Donnie said, leaning forward and kissing Leo for the first time in a long time.

“I love you.” Leo said, breaking their kiss to speak.

“I love you.” Donnie replied and they returned to their kissing, which was moving quickly into heavy petting. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” Leo churred.

“Show me.” Donnie said as Leo latched himself onto his mate’s neck. 

Leo pulled at his mate’s kimono and once it hit the ground, Leo pushed Donnie onto their bed and climbed on top of him. He fully intended to make up for all the time he had wasted pretending to be with another. 


	16. Amore

**_Amore_ **

The evening had been very stressful and Mikey was glad when he and Raphael were retiring to his chambers, that was until he realised what that meant now that he and Raph were mates.

“Mikey...ya’ alright?” The larger turtle asked once the two were in Raph’s chambers.

“Yeah.” Mikey replied in a small voice. 

“If ya’ nervous ya’ can tell me, ‘cause I’m just as nervous.” 

“Why are you nervous, y...you’ve probably done this before.” Mikey said as he tried to look away from Raph. 

“No mates means I ain’t had sex.” Raph frowned at the smaller turtle.

“Oh y...yeah.” Mikey laughed nervously.

“C’mere.” The older turtle said and pulled Mikey in for a kiss. With Mikey distracted by the kiss, Raph removed the orange fabric from his body and Mikey did the same to Raph.

The kiss was helping Mikey to relax and felt no nerves when the two fell onto Raph’s large and soft bed. Without breaking their kiss, Raph retrieved the lube from his side table. 

Mikey didn’t have a great deal of knowledge when it can to sex, Beta’s usually lacked sex education, whereas Alpha’s knew a lot, so it was usually left to the Alpha’s to teach their mates. Raph knew Mikey's knowledge might be lacking and he didn’t want to take advantage of that.

“D’ya know-”

“I know what it’s for.” Mikey answered, blushing as he looked at what was in Raph’s hand.

Happy that Mikey knew what was happening next, Raph leaned down to distract Mikey as he began preparing his soon to be mate. When he deemed Mikey ready, he pulled away from the kiss, allowing their churrs to be heard. 

“Ya ready?” Raph husked. 

Mikey nodded his answer to the question and Raph slowly pushed into his mate for the first time. He stopped every time Mikey tensed or made a noise out of pain but it wasn’t long before Mikey was a moaning mess beneath him. His vocal encouragement made Raph’s thrusts increase in speed and he took Mikey’s dripping erection in his hand to jack him off.

With a cry of his mate’s name, Mikey came over Raph’s hand. Raph followed seconds after, his partner’s orgasm setting off his own. 

“That...was awesome.” Mikey sighed as Raph rolled off him and to his side.

“Mm, couldn’t agree more.” Raph said as he pulled his mate into his side. “I love ya’ Mikey.”

“I love you Raphie.”


	17. Coraggio

**_Coraggio_ **

Leonardo and Raphael were the first turtles in the kitchen in the morning. Both turtles were smiling to themselves and this didn’t go unnoticed by the other.

“Did you have a good night?” Leo asked. 

“Yeah, you?” He shot back with a knowing smirk. 

“You know I did.” Leo replied, only slightly embarrassed.

“Mm, ya’ too loud.”

“That’s Donnie.”

“And that’s too much information.” Raph laughed. “So, are you two good now?”

“We are.”

“That’s a relief...so when are ya’ gonna tell Dad ya’ ain’t giving him kids?” Raph asked.

“I’m going to speak to him today...he may have grandchildren in the future but they will not be biologically related to me.”

“You and Donnie gonna adopt?” Raph aked, surprised.

“...I think so, it’s something that we’ll need to talk about more before we look into.” Leo explained. 

Raph and Leo had made sure that the staff of their estate brought their mates some breakfast before they made their way to their father’s room so that Leonardo could speak to him, Raphael was there for support.

“What is it you wished to speak to me about Leonardo?”

“I want to confess something to you,” Leonardo began, “I have lied to you about having another mate...I have absolutely no interest in being with anyone aside from Donatello, I thought that I could keep this deception up but it was only hurting my mate...I refuse to continue this time, you will not have a biologically heir to the estate but that doesn’t mean their won’t be one.” 

Their father looked to Raphael, who narrowed his eyes. He let out a sigh that they’d heard many times before, he was disappointed and Raph tensed, ready to intervene in the conversation.

“You and Donatello...are adopting?”

“It’s a possibility.” Leo answered simply.

“Thank you for being honest with me and...I am sorry my child, I did not mean for this to cause you and your mate such distress. I will love my grandchildren...no matter where they come from.”

“Thank you Father.”


	18. Felice

**_Felice_ **

After a few conversations, Leonardo and Donatello had decided they would adopt a son. It warmed Leo’s heart to see how enthusiastic Donnie had become as they began going through various paperwork and looked into the adoption centre that was closest to them. 

They’d been cleared to adopt and as soon as they chose their son from the adoption centre, they would be able to take him home with them the same day.

As joyous as they felt at adopting a child, they felt sad for the reasons that the majority of the babies were up for adoption. There were many aggressive Alpha’s who did not take no for an answer, resulting in unwanted children who found their home here, there were also infants who’d parents had passed or simply could not afford to keep them.

They’d already decided they were going to adopt an Alpha, even though they knew they were more troublesome to raise, their child would be safer and they could raise them with more compassion and love than most were raised with, which was the cause of most Alpha’s aggression. 

There were far fewer males than females, which made both feel slightly guilty over their choice but they’d already started discussions on a second child, depending on how things went with their first. They knew that their son would have cousins in the future, but they didn’t want their son to be an only child.

They’d reached the adoption centre shortly after it opened and were shown around by a young female Alpha, who allowed them to look around one of the large rooms that held the baby and infant male Alphas. 

There was a small baby who caught their eyes, mainly because he was laying on his front staring at the two turtles with wide curious brown eyes when they walked in and as soon as they looked at him, he frantically tried to push himself forward to the end of his cot. 

They found out that he was six months old and was left here by his mother after his father passed and his mother’s new mate was fairly abusive. Both Leo and Donnie took turns holding the child, Donnie humorously noted that the child and Leo share a very similar skin tone and with his eyes, the baby looks like he could be biological theirs. 

The infant turtle was very intrigued by both of them, studying them with his eyes and his hands when they took turns holding him. 

“He’s perfect.” To that they both agreed and after a few medical tests and some more paperwork, he was theirs and they were parents.

-

Back at the Hamato estate, Raphael and Michelangelo were spending their day in the gardens. They’d found a space which was out of the sight of the house and any curious eyes. They’d already taken advantage of the hidden area and were now laying next to each other, basking in rays of sun coming through the trees.

“Ya’ know...you’ve almost been my mate for a year now.” Raph broke the silence between them, a proud smile on his face.

“Oh yeah.” Mikey smiles as he rolled to his side and draped half his body over Raph’s. “It’s gone by so quickly…” He said whilst kissing Raph’s neck.

“You’ve become a nympho, ya know that?”

“It’s your fault.” Mikey said and tilted his head so that they could share a kiss. “I love you Raphie.”

“I love you Mikey.” 


	19. Finale

**_Finale_ **

“Lorenzo!” Leonardo called out to the vast gardens of their estate. Instead of his son turning up in front of him, his young daughter did. “Lucrezia, have you seen your brother?”

“Yup, he’s-”

“Here, father.” Lorenzo answered, coming round the corner, slightly out of breath.

“And where have you been?” Leo asked as he crossed his arms and eyed his teenage son suspiciously.

“ _ Leo,  _ leave him be, he’s a teenager, it’s what they do.” Donnie said as he came up by his mate’s side.

“Thanks dad.” 

“So...who are they?” Donnie can’t help but join in on some of the teasing and his son groans at him. 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s not like I’m anywhere close to being able to choose a mate.” Lorenzo replied as he rolled his eyes.

“Maybe we’d just like an idea of who might be our future daughter or son in law.” He continued to tease.

“ _ Ugh, please.” _

“Okay, okay! Come in all of you, lunch is ready.” The turtle in purple instructed as he moved back into their kitchen where Raphael, Michelangelo and their four children were sat around their large table.

Raphael and Michelangelo had adopted their first child and son, David, shortly after their two year anniversary and by the time Donnie and Leo adopted their second child, Raph and Mikey welcomed their second son, Gabriel. 

The two had waited longer before they adopted their third son, Simone and a few years after they finally adopted their first daughter, Caterina.

“So, what are your plans for this afternoon?” Leo asked his brother and Mikey but their youngest child answered for them. 

“We’re gonna go to the adoption centre!” She announced gleefully. 

“The adoption centre?” Donnie echoed.

“Yeah...we were talking and decided to adopt again, it’s been  _ ages  _ since we had a baby in the house.”

“Fives years isn’t a very long time.” Leo commented, but was ignored.

“Five children...wow that is brave.” Donnie grinned from behind his coffee mug. “We could barely handle these two.” His son glared at him and his daughter stuck her tongue out at him, causing them all to laugh.

Their father had passed a few years ago, only a short few years after Caterina had joined their family. This child would be the first not to have met their grandfather, but their home was still a happy and lively one. They had all they could ever want in their mates and their children and hoped the following years would bring them as much happiness as the past decade and a half had done.


End file.
